


The one who got away

by dollysal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollysal/pseuds/dollysal
Summary: He got away
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The one who got away

Dream wqs waiting in a line to get his covid-19 vaccination.  
“God i am so excited to get my covid-19 vaccination” he exclaimed loudly into the freash air.   
Suddenly a man walks out of the iron doors, he is wearimg a long black coat and a beanie “Dream it is your turn to get vaccinated”  
Oh gee! I gasped as he ran excitedly to the door, highfiving rhe man as he entered.   
“Ok sit down here and we eill get your vaccinations straight away” the mysterious man smiled softly.   
Dream followed his orders and say on the chair... wait was that... tomminnit??  
“Ayo tommy!” Dream gasped s the man with a beanie turned around  
“No.... no... youve got it all wrong. Tommy is not here”  
“Oh ok@  
A man wearing a full suit and clout goggles came out homding a vaccination. Dream recognised him straight away. Georgenotnfound. Who could resist his smooth, pale skin and his sparkling blue eyes with sparkles in then

“Groge....” dream smiled moving hisnhand up to heothes face  
“Wait kitten. Not umtil ive vaccinated you” he sensually wispered   
Georgentodound i dont need vaccinated. I only need you. Youre wll i need and i dont care about viruses. Or money. Or your job. Lets run away andbget married  
The two boys ran off into the sunset and kaissed the end


End file.
